Angels and Tamers
by FlashDrive
Summary: When Dark kisses Krad, Daisuke starts to think about Satoshi more and more. Yes, it's another SatoDai fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Angels and Tamers**

**A/N: **Hello! I'm here with my first DNAngel fic! PLEASE don't be upset if this is weird! I barely have any of the series! (cries) It's SOOOO good! Sadly, I only have up to Vol. 4. For now…(grins) But I DO read LOTS of fanfiction so I should be able to piece together a rather decent fic. I HOPE! I LOVE Daisuke/Satoshi, but ONLY on FanFiction! I LOVE Daisuke/Riku in the manga!

**Warnings: **Thievery (Dark…), fluff (Satoshi…so hot), evil glares and scheming (who does that…?)

**Pairings: **Daisuke/Satoshi (HOT! SO HOT!), Dark/Krad (Probably won't show up much…at least not together)

**Dedications: **Umm…hmm…well maybe, no…oh, maybe…no…Okay, I'll just dedicate it to my friend Brittany! YOU ROCK!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel! As heart wrenching as it is, it's true! (sobs uncontrollably)

**IMPORTANT Ramblings:** Dark and Krad have specials spells in this that I made up using Latin. There SHOULD be guides at the bottom of the Chappy. If there's not then complain. They're gonna use their feathers and recite the spells so there.

"talking"

_dreams_

))Daisuke to Dark((

))Dark to Daisuke((

**Chapter One  
**

_Slam! Wham! Crunch!_ Fists were flying, along with feathers, as two angels battled wildly in the night sky. Light fought against dark, day against night, sun against moon. They both bore bruises and cuts all along their faces and arms. They weren't concerned about those, they could heal them later; all that mattered to them right now was brutally defeating the other.

The darker image of the two flipped back, pulling out a feather at the same time. He shone in the moonlight. His dark purple hair glistened, along with his amethyst eyes. He brought the feather out in front of him between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand.

The angel with blonde flowing hair and golden eyes watched him angrily. He tried to regain his breath before his opposite could start the attack, in vain. "Obscurum perussi!" he yelled. The feather dissolved and surrounded the lighter of the two in the form of a black aura. The angel yelled as he was engulfed by it. The impenetrable barrier silenced his yelling.

))Dark! What about Hiwatari-kun?((Daisuke yelled.

))Wait for it…wait for it…(( Dark said.

))Wait for what?(( The aura disappeared revealing a ruffled looking, unconscious Satoshi. Dark grudgingly, and with much persistence from the redhead, caught the bluenette before he could fall to his death.

* * *

Dark flew to the park where he landed gracefully by the fountain and set Satoshi down on the park bench. He sat on the edge of the fountain to look through his newly stolen items. He shifted through the knapsack bringing out each item. 

A delicate and intricately carved staff, in the shape of a twisting serpent; a leather bound book with 'Spell Book' written on it in large, curving letters; and a painting, no larger than a textbook, that consisted of a red figure and a blue figure, facing each other, holding their hands up and together with intertwined fingers. Dark noted that there was not a face on either figure. Satoshi stirred and Dark quickly hid everything in his knapsack again.

Satoshi sat up silently and stared ahead of him. Dark watched him curiously. He got up and waved a hand in front of the bluenette's face. The boy didn't even flinch. Dark shrugged and sat down again.

))Can I come out now Dark?(( Daisuke asked nervously. Dark sighed and complied. His purple hair shrank and turned crimson and he shortened considerably. He had a pained look on his face as his eyes closed purple and reopened scarlet. Daisuke blinked several times, trying to reawaken his senses.

When he was sure that he was fully aware and alert he turned to his friend. "Hiwatari-kun?" he called softly, shaking Satoshi by the shoulders. Satoshi didn't even blink. Daisuke sighed and sat down next to him.

After several minutes, Satoshi blinked, awakening from his low blood pressure induced daze. Daisuke let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" asked Satoshi, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Dark used a spell to transform you back," said Daisuke.

Satoshi looked at him sharply. "How?"

"I'm not sure. He said 'Obscurum perussi.' It's Latin. That's all I know," he said.

Satoshi looked heavenwards thoughtfully. "Darkness consumes…" he muttered quietly. "Well, Krad won't be in a great mood."

Daisuke cocked his head. "Darkness consumes? I don't get it."

Satoshi's face, for a moment, bore the ghost of a smile. "He's been locked away in a dome of darkness for the time being. I doubt he'll be too happy when he gets out," he said. Dark laughed in Daisuke's head.

))Serves the bastard right! I knew that would get to him!(( Dark laughed. Daisuke was unsure whether he should laugh or remain calm. He chose to suggest that they head home.

* * *

On the way, he tried to strike up a conversation with Satoshi. "So…did you learn Latin in high school?" he asked. 

Satoshi looked at him. "Yes. I knew it would be useful for…things." Daisuke understood his discomfort and dropped the subject. They continued the rest of the way in silence, not an uncomfortable one, just friendly.

When they reached Daisuke's house he turned to Satoshi. "Will you be okay getting home?" he asked, concern evident in his gaze. Satoshi nodded emotionlessly. Daisuke nodded too, uncertainly. He then turned and ran up to his door. He turned and waved to Satoshi before opening the door and entering.

Daisuke sighed as the door shut. He ran down the, booby-trap free, hall to the kitchen. His mother all but smothered him at his arrival. He pried her off of him and pulled off his knapsack. His mother took everything out. "Hmm, the staff and the painting were all we needed. I suppose he wanted the spell book for himself," she said smiling. He nodded and grabbed the book.

* * *

In his room, Daisuke took the mirror that Dark could see from and turned it to face the book. He leafed through it until Dark pointed out a spell. "Ooh! 'Pennipotenti of obscurum!' What's that?" Daisuke trailed his finger down the page until he found the description and translation.

"It's called 'birds of darkness.' It's allows you to call forth beings of darkness in the shape of birds. They obey only the creator's orders," he said. Dark nodded in the mirror.

"That's sounds good. Let's keep going." Daisuke complied and continued turning the pages and reading descriptions. Yet another caught Dark's eye. "What's that one?"

"Hmm… Let me see… I think it's pronounced, 'terrenus subsisto of tractus.' Its name literally means, 'temporary stop of movement.' It momentarily paralyzes your opponent. Long enough for you to get away or land a blow or two," he explained. Dark grinned.

"Sounds good. All right. I can tell you're beat, so go on and go to bed," he said. Daisuke nodded in thanks and put the mirror in its place. He placed the spell book on his bedside table and curled up in bed**  
**

* * *

"Dai-chan! Time for school!" Daisuke woke to his mother's yelling. He sat up groggily and ruffled his hair. He climbed out of bed and walked to his bathroom to take a shower. When he had completed his hygienic tasks he left for school. 

He ran through the streets saying hello to people on his way. When he reached the school he saw a weary looking Satoshi leaning against the dark, brick wall. Satoshi raised a hand in greeting and Daisuke ran up to him. "Hi, Hiwatari-kun!"

"Hello, Niwa-kun," he said monotonously.

"Is he okay?" Daisuke asked nervously. Satoshi looked down at him.

"You mean Krad? If yelling at me about Dark until one in the morning means okay, then yes, he's fine."

Daisuke frowned. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary and get some rest," he said.

Satoshi shook his head. "I'll be fine." Daisuke didn't look convinced. Satoshi sighed. "Don't worry. I'm fine." Daisuke nodded uncertainly. The bell rang before either could say anymore and they walked into the school.

* * *

Daisuke stared blankly at the blackboard covered in algebraic equations. Things such as _2x + x – 6 ((equals)) 0_ and _–(4 + x) ((is greater than)) 2(x – 5)_ were scattered across the green surface. He blinked. The numbers stared back at him ominously screaming, "You'll never solve us!" He blinked again and looked down at his blank paper. He sighed and looked up at the annoying equations. 

))Let's see…you add the 2x and the x right? Okay, so that would make… 3x? You keep the x right? Okay, but then what about the 5? Wait! What 5? GAH! I'll never get this!(( Daisuke's thoughts swirled confusedly around inside his head.

))The answer is 2.(( Dark said, clearly bored.

))Huh?((

))The answer to the first one is x _((equals))_ 2.(( Dark said. Daisuke looked at the problem again. His eyes widened.

))How did you know that?(( he asked, shocked.

))It's not that hard.(( Daisuke sighed and slumped down in his seat. He just didn't understand Algebra. He looked around the classroom full of students copying the problems down. He turned in his chair to stare longingly at the clock. He groaned inwardly.

))Thirty minutes? How am I gonna survive this?(( he whined.

))Just draw or something. Now let me sleep.(( Dark said snappishly. Daisuke took out his pencil and began a sketch at random. He looked around the classroom for inspiration and saw Satoshi dozing at his desk with his chin on his fist. Daisuke found the lighting and pose of his friend perfect and quickly drew as outline.

Soon the drawing progressed from a rough outline of a circle to a feature filled face. He made sure to capture the expression of exhaustion on Satoshi's face. He managed to get in each curve of his nose and mouth along with every shadow. He finished shading and looked down at the picture proudly. The bell rang and Daisuke carefully placed the picture in his drawing portfolio.

Takeshi ran up to the red head and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed the portfolio and pulled out the sketch. "Saehara! No!" In vain, Daisuke attempted to stop his reporting-crazed friend.

"Whoa! This picture rocks!" he said. Daisuke tried to snatch it back but Takeshi held it high above him. "Hey! Hiwatari! Come check out Dai's drawing!" Satoshi turned at the sound of his name and walked over slowly. He took the picture from Takeshi and inspected it carefully.

"This is very good Niwa-kun," he said simply. With that he handed the paper back to the blushing Daisuke and walked away.

"So…" Takeshi started, "why Hiwatari?" Daisuke shrugged and put the paper away. "Whatever," Takeshi said, smirking. Daisuke got up and stumbled out of the classroom.

* * *

Dark quickly swiped up the golden amulet. He surveyed his catch while running. It had an aquamarine stone set in the middle with teal lines running out to the edges of the acorn shaped pendant. He saw his reflection shine in the opaque jewel center. He also caught sight of a wisp of blonde hair somewhere above him. He smirked. ))Krad…(( Dark said. 

Daisuke groaned. Dark back flipped so that Krad flew a few feet ahead of him and whipped out a feather.

"Terrenus subsisto of tractus!" cried Dark. A dark liquid shot from the feather and covered the light angel. Krad's eyes held hate and venom as he watched Dark laugh.

))Dark! Remember! It's only temporary!(( Daisuke reminded the thief. Dark stopped laughing.

))Oh, right.(( he said. "Well, Kraddykins, I must bid you adieu for now," Dark said with a flourishing bow. He winked at Krad and turned around. Before he could call Wiz a pain shot through his body. He yelled and fell to the ground. He saw a grinning Krad looming over him. The blonde whipped out a white feather.

"Verbero of lux lucis," said the angel with venom. Light shone in Krad's hands. The trail of light led down to the ground where they pooled by his feet. Then there was a flash and Krad held two shining, white whips.

He raised one arm above his head and brought it down. Dark gritted his teeth as the light stained whip struck his back. He pulled himself up with only slight difficulty.

"Mucro of atrum!" he yelled. He was engulfed in darkness. When it faded away he held two swords. The blades of the swords were blood red with black handles. The tips looked sharp enough to fit into a tear duct without cutting it. Inscriptions ran along the blades. They read, 'pro nex of lux lucis.' Krad smirked and threw the whips into the air where they dissolved.

"Mucro of lux lucis!" he cried. He was engulfed in light. When it faded he gripped two swords, just as Dark had. These swords, however, had brilliant, white blades and golden handles. Along their blades were the words, 'pallor obscurum absentis.'

They stood glaring at each other from a distance for some time. After several minutes of a blink free glare, Dark lunged at Krad yelling wildly. Krad followed suit and soon the peaceful museum was full of the sounds of clashing swords and cries of pain or victory.

Finally after several minutes of fighting, Dark had Krad pinned down with his swords in a cross over the other's neck. Dark smirked down at the struggling angel below him. He rested his arms on the handles of the swords, with his chin other his arms. Quick as a flash, Dark had removed the swords, placed his hand on Krad's chest, and pressed his lips against his counterpart's roughly. Krad was shocked to say the least. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and his body grew frigid.

Dark pulled back, smirking and licking his lips. "Thanks for the present Kraddykins." With that last statement he jumped up and ran from the museum.

* * *

**A/N: **So? What did you think?! Tell me! That means review! PLEASE! I BEG of you! PLEASE! I hope everyone liked Chappy 1 of Angels and Tamers! This is only the beginning folks… 

**Guide:**

obscurum perussi : darkness consumes

pennipotenti of obscurum : birds of darkness

terrenus subsisto of tractus : temporary stop of movement

verbero of lux lucis : whips of light

mucro of atrum : swords of dark

pro nex of lux lucis : for death of light

mucro of lux lucis : swords of light

pallor obscurum absentis : fading darkness away

**A/N: **I'm taking Latin 1 this year along with Algebra 1 and 3 other Honors courses! (collapses) REALLY difficult… well, not really. The workload just pisses me off cuz I'm a procrastinator, except for my stories! I write A LOT! Hehe. YUP! Laterz and much love!

KittyMojo


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels and Tamers**

**A/N: **Hello! I'm back! And with Chappy 2! YAY! (_does happy dance_) (Sally: _shudders_ Damn sugar highs.) Haha. Very funny.

**Warnings: **Thievery, fluff (don't worry the Sato/Dai will come eventually), yaoi

**Pairings:** Satoshi/Daisuke, Dark/Krad (gonna show up more than I thought)

**Dedications: **Still for you Brittany!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel! Damn it! Stop making me depress myself!

**Editor: **Midnight Shadows Starlight! YAY! I have an editor! (_does happy dance…again)_

"talking"

_dreaming_

))Daisuke to Dark((

))Dark to Daisuke((

**Last Time**

Finally after several minutes of fighting, Dark had Krad pinned down with his swords in a cross over the other's neck. Dark smirked down at the struggling angel below him. He rested his arms on the handles of the swords, with his chin other his arms. Quick as a flash, Dark had removed the swords, placed his hand on Krad's chest, and pressed his lips against his counterpart's roughly. Krad was shocked to say the least. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and his body grew frigid.

Dark pulled back, smirking and licking his lips. "Thanks for the present Kraddykins." With that last statement he jumped up and ran from the museum.

**Chapter Two  
**

A dark figure flew through the night, humming quietly.

))You just…you kissed…you…(( Dark rolled his eyes at Daisuke's inability to form coherent sentences.

))Yes Dai. I kissed Krad. I like him. I'm gay. You'll live.(( Dark said. Daisuke sighed and nodded.

))It's just…it's kinda surprising cuz you always flirt with women.(( he said. Dark shrugged.

))Quite frankly, I don't care. I'm probably bi. I don't care what gender the person I like is. Krad's hot. That's all there is to it.(( Dark stated matter-of-factly. Daisuke choked.

))Just let me take over okay?(( he asked. Dark nodded.

))Whatever.(( Dark muttered.

* * *

_Daisuke stood in the cold museum alone. He was in the middle of the hall they had stolen the amulet from earlier that day. He looked around and saw several large portraits adorning the walls. It almost looked like they were glaring down at him. He shuddered. Portraits couldn't glare. He shook his head, dispersing the silly thoughts._

_He heard movement behind him and whipped around to see Satoshi emerge from the shadows. He had a decidedly blank look on his face. "Why are we here?" he asked quietly. Daisuke shrugged._

"_I don't know."_

_))KISS HIM!(( Dark yelled. Daisuke jumped. Satoshi looked at him warily._

"_Are you alright?" he asked. Daisuke nodded distractedly._

_))Why on earth would I kiss Hiwatari-kun?(( Daisuke asked. Dark snorted._

_))It's obvious isn't it? You _have_ figured it out_…_haven't you?((__ Daisuke shifted uncomfortably._

_))Dark, what are you talking about?! Why would I kiss Hiwatari-kun?(( Daisuke asked. Dark shook his head and laughed._

_))You're gay Dai.(( Dark said. Daisuke fell over when Dark said that. The bluenette managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He caught him so that they were facing each other, faces inches away. The redhead stared at Satoshi, while the young commander returned the stare._

_Daisuke leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Satoshi let go of him, letting him drop to the floor. The bluenette's stern façade was gone, replaced with a look of sheer horror. Daisuke stood up and brushed himself off nervously._

_Before he could say a word Satoshi was running from the museum. "Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke called with his hand outstretched. The bluenette ran faster and left the museum. Daisuke felt tears run down his face. He ran after Satoshi, tears streaming down his face._

_He reached the outdoors and felt the cool, night wind whip his face lightly. He looked around frantically, searching for any signs of the boy._

* * *

"DAI! DAI WAKE UP!" called his mother. The redhead shot up in bed, breathing heavily. 

))Okay, Dai. It's one thing for _me_ to be gay, but both of us? This is…interesting. And liking basically the same person…well…sort of…we like two different people who just so happen to be sharing the same body…uh…yeah…(( Dark rambled.

Daisuke shook his head, as if trying to throw the Phantom Thief around his skull. ))Dark! Just shut up! I don't need this! I'm not gay!(( Daisuke shook his head again. He thought over the dream again. How could he _not_ be gay? He'd just had a dream about kissing Satoshi Hiwatari! His friend! Well…his…sort-of-friend…

))Just accept it. It makes life easier.(( Dark said.

))Yeah? Let's see how easy life is when you see Krad again.(( Daisuke said through clenched teeth.

Dark laughed. ))Right. I can't wait to see how he reacts!(( he said with glee.

))I can.(**  
**

* * *

Daisuke ran down the sidewalk that led to Azumano High School. He stopped at the gate to catch his breath. He heard footsteps approaching him at a slow pace. Not lazy, more relaxed. He knew who it was before looking up. "Hello…Hiwa…tari-kun," he said between pants. 

"Niwa-kun…" Satoshi said in greeting.

))Dai and Creepy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-(( Dark sang. Daisuke slapped himself and Dark stopped. Satoshi caught him by the waist before he could topple over. He hauled Daisuke back into a standing position, looking at the red mark on his face. The blush creeping onto Daisuke's face didn't go unnoticed.

"Niwa-kun…what…why did you _slap_ yourself?" he asked. Daisuke became flustered and blushed even more.

"Er…no real…reason. Just…um…oh look! It's time for class!" said Daisuke running off. **(1)**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Daisuke sat at his desk pretending to listen to the sensei discussing the effects of pollutants. In reality, he was trying to have a conversation with Dark while ignoring the emotionless stare of a certain cerulean haired boy.

))Dark! For the last time, I do not like Hiwatari-kun!((

Dark ignored his protests and continued to pester him. ))Bullshit! I saw the blush and the slap and the flustered…ness!(( Dark stated triumphantly.

Daisuke groaned inwardly. ))Dark! Calm down! It wasn't…I'm not…I don't like Hiwatari-kun!((

))Right. Again, bullshit.(( Dark said.

Daisuke was growing impatient with the Phantom Thief. ))I don't like him!((

Dark rolled his eyes. ))I'm so sure. Well, if you don't like him…then you won't mind it if I supply you with a few _visuals_ of him. Nothing perverse though, wouldn't want to scar your virgin eyes.(( Dark rolled his eyes at the last part and focused on projecting images of the Hikari to Daisuke. Daisuke felt his face grow hot with the images Dark sent and felt a warm tingle that signaled his transformation sweep over his body.

He threw his hand up into the air. The sensei looked at him. "Yes Niwa?"

"May I go to the infirmary? I don't feel well." The sensei nodded and Daisuke whizzed out of the classroom. As he left the school building to walk around the grounds and clear his head he argued with Dark.

))Dark! You just _had_ to go there!(( Daisuke exclaimed, still blushing.

Dark rolled his eyes. ))It worked didn't it?(( he asked, bored.

))Yes but I-(( Daisuke never finished. He realized that it had, in fact, had an effect on him. Not a normal one for a straight, fourteen year old boy to have. Maybe for a _girl_ to think of Satoshi that way was fine, but for him…? No. It was…unnatural. Well, Dark was the one who projected the thoughts, so maybe…it _didn't_ make him gay. Maybe it was normal to act like that. Was it? He shook his head to rid himself of unwanted thoughts. He couldn't deal with this much stress.

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned to come face to face with Satoshi. "Why are you acting so strange?" the bluenette asked. Daisuke shrugged and edged backwards away from Satoshi. Satoshi leaned down to peer at his face closely. Daisuke turned beet red and felt an all to familiar feeling sweep over him. He pushed Satoshi away roughly and tried to run. Satoshi caught him and kept a firm grip on his arm. He held on to it, as Daisuke struggled, until it was no longer his arm. It was Dark's.

Satoshi released the dark angel's arm as if it would burn him. "Dark…" he hissed, a look of disgust visible on his face.

Dark rolled his eyes. "I swear. Send him _one_ picture of you shirtless and he turns into me!"

Satoshi blanched. "What? Me…shirtless?" he asked uncomfortably.

Dark looked at him amusedly. "Dai's in _loooove_ with you!" Dark sang. **(2)** Satoshi stared at him, seemingly emotionless, but Daisuke, looking through Dark's eyes, could see the uncertainty hidden in Satoshi's stare.

"No, he's not. You're being irrati-" Satoshi didn't finish, instead he gasped and bent down, clawing at his chest. His shirt twisted between his long, slender fingers. "Not…now…no…" he managed to choke out. It was no use. Feathers flew from his back and cascaded around him in a whirlwind of white. Two large wings burst from his back and his eyes reopened golden, in contrast to their previous state of blue. His hair grew and turned blonde. His face twisted into a look of agony and loathing before he stood up, several inches taller than before, and glared at Dark.

"Why, hello there Kraddykins! Come back for another kiss have you?" Dark said with a toothy grin plastered across his features.

Krad scoffed, "Who would want one of your kisses? You're not that good of a kisser." Dark feigned hurt and turned around so that Krad wouldn't see his grin. He spun around and wrapped his arms around Krad's waist. Krad struggled but Dark kept his grip firm. Dark pulled out a feather and brought it to his lips.

He leaned in and brought his lips, along with the feather, to Krad's ear and whispered, "Basium of obscurum." Krad's eyes widened and he struggled harder. Dark silently chuckled. He swiped the feather across his lips several times and they were covered with an inky black coating. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Krad's.

The dark liquid left Dark's lips and coated Krad's as Dark kissed him fervently. Krad went limp in Dark's arms as the black coating numbed his light infested body.

Dark laid Krad on the ground and took out a new feather. "Lux lucis fades tergum ut vulgaris," he said softly. There was a brilliant flash of light that slowly faded to reveal an unconscious Satoshi. Dark quickly changed back into Daisuke. Daisuke took out a handkerchief and wiped the black coating off of Satoshi's lips.

))Aw! How kawaii! You should have kissed him to get it off though! So much more romantic!(( Dark said all this in a very relaxed tone, with his chin on his fist.

Daisuke blushed. ))I do not like Hiwatari-kun so stop acting like I do!(( he insisted.

Dark snorted and rolled his eyes. He then hummed to himself loudly. Daisuke noticed that it was the same tune as 'Dai and Creepy sitting in a tree…' Daisuke sat down next to Satoshi and tried to tune out Dark, who had started singing loudly in a deliberate attempt at driving him off the cliff of sanity.

After several minutes of this Satoshi stirred. "…Niwa-kun? …What…happened?" Daisuke's face was contorted with an intense expression of anger. He then noticed Satoshi staring at him blankly.

"Oh, hehe, sorry. Dark was…yeah…" Daisuke said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Satoshi nodded blearily.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Dark kissed Krad with some weird liquid stuff after saying, 'Basium of obscurum.' Then he brought you back by saying, 'Lux lucis fades tergum ut vulgaris.'" Daisuke said all this in one breath. Satoshi blinked.

"I see…" Satoshi stood up on wobbly legs and regained his cool composure. "I suppose we should be getting back to class." Daisuke nodded, slightly disappointed at the lack of explanation, and they returned to the school building**  
**

* * *

Daisuke stared out of his bedroom window at the snowflakes drifting serenely down from the heavens. He sighed. 

))Yet another day off from school.(( he said.

Dark rolled his eyes and smirked. ))Most kids would be jumping for joy.(( Daisuke sighed and continued to stare out the window. He watched as several snowflakes clumped themselves into a bizarre pattern in the top right corner of the glass. It looked a lot like a crab. He shrugged and yawned. He then took in a deep breath and puffed out a breath, misting a large portion of the window. He drew doodles along the glass with his finger.

Eventually the mist faded and he turned from the window. He stretched lazily and stood from the couch. He left his room and trudged down to the kitchen. He grabbed an onigiri and ate it hungrily.

He had just started on his second one when the phone rang. He waited to see if someone else would answer it. One ring…two rings…three rings… He sighed and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi. Niwa residence," he droned into the phone.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Niwa-kun," said a monotonous voice.

"Ohayo Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke said with some of his usual perkiness.

"Yes…I was wondering…do you…have anything to do tonight?"

"Er…no. I don't believe so…why?" he asked.

There was silence, then…"Never mind. This was ridiculous. Not to mention childish. Gomen nasai for wasting your time," said Satoshi.

"Wait! Hiwatari-kun, what is it?" he asked.

"Today is…my birthday…" Satoshi mumbled shamefully.

Daisuke brightened considerably. "Oh! Do you want me to come over to celebrate with you?" he asked. Again there was silence from the other end of the line. "Hiwatari-kun?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose that would be…acceptable. I guess I'll see you at six?"

Daisuke nodded, and then he remembered that he was on the phone, "Right. See you at six!"

"By the way…thank you Niwa-kun." Satoshi then hung up. Daisuke listened to the dial tone trying to contemplate why Satoshi would be so…awkward...about his birthday.

))Well…maybe he's never celebrated it before…or something. Hey, do you think Krad will come out? I want to ask him if he's gay.(( Daisuke rolled his eyes at the last comment.

))I should probably go and get him a present…and I doubt Krad is gay.(( he said.

))…What about bi?(( Dark questioned. Daisuke hung up the phone and shook his head.

))You are completely obsessed with him aren't you?(( he asked. Dark nodded vigorously, not unlike an overly excited five-year-old.

* * *

Daisuke walked down the streets of Tokyo clad in a winter jacket and snow boots. He looked through several windows trying to decide on a good present for Satoshi. 

))Well, you could always give him a book on how to get a social life.(( Dark suggested, snickering.

))Dark! Stop that! I'm not going to get him something so…so…((

))Perfect?(( Dark suggested.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. ))No! Juvenile!(( he said.

Dark sighed. ))Whatever Dai. He's your boyfriend.(( Dark said.

Daisuke became flustered and turned bright red. ))Hiwatari-kun is _not_ my boyfriend! I'm _not_ gay! And I'm _not_ going to get him something so stupid!(( Daisuke snapped. Dark rolled his eyes. Daisuke sighed in relief at the silence. He walked down the streets until he reached a store that caught his eye.

_Antiques, Old and New_

))Isn't that an oxymoron?(( Daisuke asked the thief.

))What the hell's an oxymoron?(( Daisuke sweatdropped.

))Never mind.(( Daisuke said, entering the store. The bell on the door jangled merrily. Daisuke looked around the cramped, stuffy shop.

"Hello there my boy!" said a happy voice from beside him. Daisuke jumped. He looked to his right to see a man's head resting between two cardboard boxes.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu sir," Daisuke stuttered.

"Irrasshaimase! Anata-no namae wa?" the shopkeeper asked, emerging from behind the boxes.

"N-Niwa D-Daisuke." Daisuke was still slightly nervous about the eccentric shopkeeper.

"Well, then. Niwa…-san?"

"Niwa-k-kun is fine sir."

The gray-haired man nodded and looked towards the ceiling. "Niwa-kun then. Watashi no namae wa Kanaye Sonsinku desu," Kanaye said. "Just call me Kanaye-kun."

Daisuke nodded. "Um, well, Kanaye-kun. I'm looking for a birthday present for my friend. Do you have anything good for birthday presen-…" Daisuke trailed off because Kanaye was already zipping down aisles, pulling things off shelves in the process, and tossing them to him.

Daisuke looked through all of the items until one in particular caught his interest. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

Kanaye looked up from rummaging through a dusty box. "Oh, that, my dear boy, is a trinket from a man named Kinumitsu Hikari."

Daisuke looked up. "Hikari?" he asked.

Kanaye nodded. "Legend has it that Kinumitsu fell in love with a Niwa after building that box. Odd, that's your name," he chuckled.

Daisuke laughed nervously. ))Should I get it?(( he asked Dark.

))Yeah! You should give it to Satoshi and see if he falls in love with you!(( Dark snickered.

))Dark! That's silly! Hiwatari-kun doesn't like me and never will!(( Daisuke said. "What was the Niwa's name sir?" Daisuke asked.

"Hmm…oh yes…I believe his name was-"

Daisuke cut Kanaye off. "HIS?**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! Oh I'm so evil! MWUAHAHAHA! Get it, both the Hikari and the Niwa were males. Just wanted to clear that up for everyone. Haha! Gotta love my evil, suspenseful-ness! Oh, right the guide: 

basium of obscurum : kiss of darkness

lux lucis fades tergum ut vulgaris : light fades back to ordinary

moshi moshi : hello (on telephone only)

ohayo gozaimasu : good morning (formal)

gomen nasai : I'm sorry

irrasshaimase: welcome

anata-no namae wa : what is your name

watashi no namae wa…desu : my name is

**(1) **Hey! animefreaks121, I REALLY wanted to use the Elvis line for that one! Lol!

**(2) **I actually had that happen to me! I was waiting for my friend by her locker and this guy I like and this other guy were talking. I was listening and watching them 'cause…well, 'cause it's fun, and the guy I don't like said, "Hey look who's here to see you!"

And the guy I DO like said, "Ha, ha. Very funny." Then he turned around and saw me staring at him confusedly. He yelled and spun around, slamming into the locker door and dropping his stuff.

Then the other guy went, "He _loooooves_ you!" And I just kinda stared at them, not believing them and walked off with my friend.

BTW: I'm sure none of you care and I just wasted your time rambling on about my confusing life so…yeah.

WHEE! YAY! Chapter 2 is done! I'm happy, yet sad. But there's certainly more to come! YAY! Hehe. Okay. R&R PLEASE! Laterz!

KittyMojo


	3. Chapter 3

**Angels and Tamers**

**A/N: **Hello! I'm back again! Alas, I have no boyfriend, even though I like someone (see my profile). How sad. I'm going to try and make the openings shorter. I LOVE COUNTRY! Especially Rascal Flatts! LOVE THEM!

**Warnings:** Thievery, fluff, yaoi (if ya don't like, there's the back button!)

**Pairings:** Daisuke/Satoshi (it will take a little while), Dark/Krad (it's KINDA one-sided for now…Krad likes Dark…he's just too stubborn to admit it)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** You know the answer…

**Dedications:** For you Brittany!

"talking"

_dreams_

))Daisuke to Dark((

))Dark to Daisuke((

**A/N2:** I regret to inform you, that most of the Latin I'm using on this, is incorrect. It's HARD to find correct Latin translators online that follow the correct grammar! …Sorry. I'm taking Latin and my insane (he's an f-ing BASTARD!) Latin teacher goes on and on about this shit! So, it's kind of stuck in my memory. I'm just going to use the incorrect stuff cause it gets the message across kay? Kay. Sorry everyone!

**Last Time**

"What was the Niwa's name sir?" Daisuke asked.

"Hmm…oh yes…I believe his name was-" Daisuke cut Kanaye off.

"HIS?!"

**Chapter Three**

"Yes, it was a he…name of…Tomo, I believe…yes, that was it." Daisuke stared at Kanaye.

"So…Kinumitsu built this?" Daisuke asked nervously holding up the box. Kanaye nodded.

"Suki desu ka?" Kanaye asked.

"Kirei desu…" Daisuke stated. Kanaye took the box from his grasp.

"I'll sell it to you half-price!" he said jovially. Daisuke nodded his head in thanks and purchased the box.

* * *

Daisuke sat on his bed inspecting the box. He had about two hours before he needed to be at Satoshi's. Daisuke turned the box over. The box was made of red oak wood with golden patterns lacing across it. It also had a delicately painted violin on the top. Daisuke's inspection led to him finding a clasp with a keyhole on it, a silver knob, and a key taped to the bottom. Daisuke used the key to unlock the clasp and pulled the top up. Its hinges creaked angrily. Daisuke looked into it and saw a tiny compartment in which an opened envelope was snuggly fit.

He pulled the envelope out and opened it. He found a slightly crumpled letter. It read:

_My Dear Tomo,_

_If you are reading this, then I have passed away. Hopefully, my life passing will save yours. I want you to know that I love you and always have. This music box is my final gift to you. It saddens me that I cannot give you a last goodbye, but I have to be off immediately for this to be a success. Please know that you mean the world to me, and I do this only for you._

_Love,_

_Kinumitsu_

Daisuke put the letter down and looked at the box.

))What happened to Kinumitsu? And Tomo?(( Dark shrugged.

))Why don't you call the crazy guy who sold you the box and ask.(( Daisuke pulled out the phone book and picked up the phone. He found the shop quickly and dialed the number.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Moshi moshi! This is Antiques: New and Old! Curator and salesperson Kanaye Sonsinku speaking!"

"Moshi moshi, Kanaye-kun. This is Niwa-kun. I have a question about that box you sold me."

"Ah, yes. Niwa-kun. Well…what is it that you need to know?" he asked.

"Um. Do you, by any chance, know what happened to Kinumitsu and Tomo?" Daisuke asked nervously. He heard mumbling on the other end of the line.

"Hmm…what happened? Well, if I recall correctly…Kinumitsu tried to kill him! People were ridiculing and attacking Tomo because of their relationship and he thought that killing himself would solve that. He jumped off a bridge, into a river. Tomo found out and killed himself as well. It's very depressing isn't it?" explained Kanaye. **(1)**

"Yes, it is. Thank you Kanaye-kun."

"Anytime Niwa-kun, anytime…. Sayonara!" The line went dead.

))Well, that certainly explains quite a bit. How depressing…(( Dark nodded.

))You should get ready to go over to Creepy Boy's house now.(( Daisuke nodded and went to get ready.

* * *

Daisuke sat across from Satoshi—typing away on his laptop—on the couch in Satoshi's living room. He clutched, in his jacket pocket, the small music box, wrapped in ice blue paper. Satoshi stopped typing and used the mouse to save and close the window. He then shut off his laptop. "Sorry," he said, "that work took longer than I thought." Daisuke nodded. 

"It's okay. I brought you a present." Satoshi looked at him.

"You didn't have to," he said softly. Daisuke shrugged.

"I wanted to," he said. He pulled out the package and handed it to Satoshi. Satoshi took the package and stared at it, as if savoring the moment, sucking every detail into his memory. Finally, he unwrapped it with care, making sure to not rip the paper. When it was completely unwrapped, he stared down at the music box.

He picked up the box and opened it. Nothing happened. His brow furrowed in puzzlement. "It's not playing," he said. Daisuke took the box from him and twisted the knob on the bottom. He quickly closed it before a note could emit from it. He then handed it back to Satoshi.

Satoshi took it and pulled open the clasp. Beautiful music flowed from the box and filled the room, swelling all around them. Daisuke and Satoshi both felt enchanted by the music. It was a lovely melody with fantastic harmony.

Satoshi looked down at the box and gave a slight smile. He then shut it and started to fold up the wrapping paper.

))Hmm…you really are like Creepy Boy's boyfriend Daisuke!(( Daisuke blushed wildly.

))Dark! Shut up, shut up, shut UP!((

Satoshi stood suddenly and looked towards the ground, away from Daisuke. "Would you like some tea, Niwa-kun?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh…sure." Daisuke didn't fail to notice the uncharacteristic look of loathing set upon the boy's face.

))Must be Krad, being…well, Krad…((

))Ooh! Do you think he'll come out?(( Daisuke sighed and shook his head.

))I highly doubt it Dark.(( Dark huffed.

))Fine then! Be all negative!(( Daisuke shook his head. Satoshi reentered the room, holding two steaming mugs. Daisuke ignored Dark's slightly…perverted comments and plastered a large smile on his face.

As they drank their tea, they made idle conversation.

* * *

Daisuke lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he contemplated the day's events. 

))Dark? We have something to steal tonight, right?(( Dark nodded. Daisuke sighed. He stood and dressed in Dark's attire for that evening.

))Oh cheer up! Who knows? Maybe Creepy boy will show up along with Kraddykins!(( Daisuke sighed and shook his head.

))No. Neither of us will want to come out. You'll be too busy trying to making out with Krad…((

))True…(( Daisuke pretended to gag as he fastened one of the many buckles on Dark's outfit.

* * *

A shadowy figure crouched behind a large stone gargoyle. He watched as the tiny forms of policemen scrambled around below him. He chuckled quietly. "They just make this so easy." 

Purple hair swished around as a cool breeze swept over the cocky features of the Phantom Thief. Dark stood and regarded his surroundings. There was a flash of white as a blonde angel swooped down and pinned his other half to the roof.

"Kraddykins! How lovely to see you!" Dark exclaimed with a cheeky grin, wrists still pinned down by his head.

Krad hissed quietly. "Stop calling me that! I'm not your boyfriend!" spat Krad, baring his abnormally sharp teeth.

Dark just laughed. He used his legs to pull Krad back and flip them around. Pinning the blonde to the gargoyle. "Not yet, your not," he said smugly. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Krad's. Krad struggled against the hands pinning him to the stone beast. Dark laughed again and stood, releasing Krad. Krad stood and swiped his sleeve across his mouth. His face bore an utterly repulsed look.

"Have you no shame?" asked the angel angrily.

Dark let out a short bark of a laugh. "This coming from someone who tries to strangle my Tamer and me on a daily basis? Ha!"

Krad put a finger to his lips. "Yes…. Well, that reminds me," he began, a sinister look on his face. "I haven't tried to kill you in much too long!"

Krad dove at Dark, knocking them both through the glass skylight that led into the museum. Glass shattered and fell around them, sparkling in the moonlight. As though in slow motion, they fell. Dark felt glass rip across his face and bare arms, while Krad felt the same for his face.

Krad swooped up through the torrent of glass, while Dark fell, a grin plastered on his face. Krad was torn. He could save Dark, and lose all dignity and self-respect. Or he could let Dark die, achieving his goal.

Before he could decide, Dark made impact with the floor, the grin disappearing as the effects of falling nearly one hundred feet caught up with him.

Black dotted his vision and he felt his consciousness slipping. Krad flew down to his side. "Damn it, Dark! You weren't supposed to actually hurt yourself! You never…before…" Krad trailed off. Dark pulled out a feather.

"Curatio obscurum," Dark whispered. A glowing wave of sparkling energy erupted from the feather and cascaded down upon Dark. There were several nasty cracking noises, followed by several snaps and a heart-wrenching scream that echoed off the walls of the museum exhibit.

When the dark faded, Dark lay on the tiles, completely unharmed. He smiled weakly at Krad, eyes half-lidded. Krad growled and stood. He pulled back his foot, and struck it out, kicking Dark in the side. Dark jerked and coughed.

He pushed himself to his feet, sporting a cocky grin. "Oh come now! I'm not _that_ pathetic, am I?"

Krad rolled his eyes and whipped out a feather, Dark followed suit. They circled each other slowly, eyes locked on the other's.

They yelled out their spells simultaneously.

"— Atrum offa! —"

"— Lux lucis telum! —"

Black orbs formed around Dark's hands. Bright bolts appeared in Krad's.

They glared at each other, remaining perfectly still, waiting on tenterhooks for the first attack. Finally, they both silently struck out at the same time. This resulted in the attacks hitting at the same time, sending them both sprawling backwards in opposite directions.

Dark had been thrown into several statues and pottery. He now lay in the midst of the rubble; dust was wafting through the air from the broken relics.

Krad had been sent careening into the wall, hitting a large painting on his impact. Krad groaned, clutching his head. In an instant, Dark was in front of him. "Aw. Kraddykins! It's no fun when you get hurt!" Dark pouted.

He leaned down and captured the fallen angel's lips in a kiss, taking advantage of Krad's confusion. Dark pulled back and helped Krad up before running over to the golden goblet he was stealing. He grabbed it, stuffed it in his knapsack, and gave a flourishing bow. He winked. "See you soon Kraddykins!"

Dark jumped up, flipped backwards into the air off of a windowsill, and grabbed onto a glass chandelier. Gripping the iron with one hand, he pulled out a feather with the other. He dropped the feather, letting it slowly drift down to meet Krad. He flipped up and yelled, "WIZ!" A black creature swooped down through the shattered skylight, gripping onto Dark's back. Krad swore and picked up the feather.

As Dark left he smirked and held the feather at eye level. When Dark was just a speck in the distance, Krad brought the feather to his lip and kissed it gently. "Good night, my angel."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that raps it up for Chappy 3! YAY! Just to clarify, the music box MIGHT have a bigger meaning later. I don't know. Another thing might too. (coughcoughPAINTINGcoughchoke) Kay. Now for the guide! 

suki desu ka : do you like it

kirei desu : it's beautiful

moshi moshi : hello (on the phone)

sayonara : goodbye

curatio obscurum : healing darkness

atrum offa : dark shots

lux lucis telum : light bolts

(1)– Well…I hope that wasn't TOO confusing or depressing. Actually, it was meant to be depressing. Don't worry. There won't be any of that history-repeats-itself shit. I hate that stuff…usually…but there won't be any in this story.

Oh, and my ex-boyfriend is stalking me! WAH! ToT Kay! That's it for now! Laterz with much love to all reviewers!

KittyMojo


	4. Chapter 4

**Angels and Tamers**

**A/N:** Hiya! Hope y'all enjoyed the last Chappy! This one is probably going to have more Sato/Dai fluff in it. Hey! A girl can only wait so long!

**Warnings:** Thievery, fluff, yaoi, mild violence (don't like one of them, then press the back button)

**Pairings:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Dark/Krad

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own it! In my fantasies, yeah, I do!

**Dedications:** For you Brittany!

"talking"

_dreams_

))Daisuke to Dark((

))Dark to Daisuke((

**A/N2:** Trust me on this: There is NO romance between Daisuke and Riku in this fic! I am sorry to anyone weird enough to be reading a yaoi and hoping for a Dai/Riku. It ain't gonna happen here, folks!

**A/N3:** Why so many friggin A/N's? Gawd… Lol! Okay, so I just want to say: Thankies SOOOOOOOO much to EVERYONE who has reviewed! You all make me SO happy! And I also just love to go back and reread every single one! Thankies SO much!

**Last Time**

Dark jumped up, flipped backwards into the air off of a windowsill, and grabbed onto a glass chandelier. Gripping the iron with one hand, he pulled out a feather with the other. He dropped the feather, letting it slowly drift down to meet Krad. He flipped up and yelled, "WIZ!" A black creature swooped down through the shattered skylight, gripping onto Dark's back. Krad swore and picked up the feather. As Dark left he smirked and held the feather at eye level. When Dark was just a speck in the distance, Krad brought the feather to his lip and kissed it gently. "Good night, my angel."

**Chapter Four  
**

Daisuke trudged slowly through the school hallway. "Ugh," he moaned. Suddenly, he collided with a very solid object. A hand clasped onto his arm, keeping him from landing on his behind. Daisuke looked up. Through his flaming red bangs he saw Satoshi smirking at him.

"Tired are we?" asked Satoshi. Daisuke nodded. He was unable to control the blush creeping onto his face. Satoshi pulled him back into a standing position. Daisuke thanked him and started walking away. "Niwa-kun?" called Satoshi. Daisuke turned. "Class is this way." He pointed in the direction opposite of where Daisuke had been headed.

Daisuke blushed. "Oh. Erm…thanks," he said. Satoshi shrugged. Daisuke ran over to the bluenette and fell into stride with him.

Daisuke acted on impulse and slipped his hand into Satoshi's. He pulled them towards the classroom, Satoshi looking slightly wary and surprised.

))Ooh! You sure are forward today!(( Dark snickered. ))Finally! Maybe you two will kiss soon! Then I can—((

))—DAAAAARK!(( Daisuke yelled.

))Jeez! Calm down Dai! I kiss Krad all the time!(( Dark said, a dreamy look sweeping over his features.

))That's because you're a womanizer! I mean a…man…izer…er…okay, so I don't know what you are, but it's a _bad_ thing!(( Daisuke yelled.

Daisuke was snapped from his argument by a thin finger prodding his forehead. He looked past the finger to see Satoshi poking him in the forehead with his free hand. "Are you okay? You've been standing in the same place for five minutes, looking like you're about to kill someone and squeezing my hand so tight that I think I'm going to lose blood circulation or lose my fingers."

Daisuke turned bright red. "Er…sorry," he said simply.

Satoshi shrugged. "Just checking."

Daisuke then realized that they were at the classroom door. Satoshi pulled it open, releasing his hand and letting him enter first. Daisuke hesitantly stepped in and walked over to his seat. Daisuke's eyes followed Satoshi automatically as he walked to his seat.

"Yo! Daisuke!" Daisuke was in a headlock before he could blink. Takeshi was the one administering the headlock, while his other friend, Masahiro, observed the proceedings with an amused expression.

"Takeshi…can't…breathe," choked out Daisuke. Takeshi ignored him and continued to talk.

"So…why were you staring at Hiwatari? Huh?" He released Daisuke only to prod him on the chest.

"I-I wasn't…I didn't…" he muttered.

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

Takeshi and Masahiro scurried off to their seats as the sensei entered the classroom. "Class! Settle down!" The class quickly went silent and the few standing students ran to their seats. "Good. Now then, today we'll be covering…" Daisuke tuned the teacher out to think about that morning.

))Looks like you and Creepy Boy are getting a little _close_.(( Dark said snickering.

))Be QUIET Dark!(( Daisuke snapped, blush rapidly spreading across his face.

))Dai's blushing! Dai's blushing!(( Dark sang.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the desk.

* * *

After lunch Risa and Riku walked up to Daisuke's desk. He was resting his head on the desk, eyes closed, again. Risa giggled, while Riku poked him. "Niwa? Niwa are you okay?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. 

"Up late watching movies again?" asked Risa, cocking her head.

Daisuke uttered a muffled reply. It sounded somewhat like, "Umflg." Risa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, next time, keep school in mind," said Riku, laughing lightly. Risa nodded, looking up at the clock. The sensei then entered, the students still standing scurried off to their seats.

"Now then. Everyone, this is your warm-up. Please copy it down and correct any errors." The sensei watched them all scribble across their papers before continuing. "Daisuke, please come to the board and fix this sentence." Daisuke lifted his head off the desk and looked up. He looked down at his blank paper and back up again to stare blankly at the board. "…Daisuke. Please come up and correct the sentence."

"Um…er, okay…" he mumbled, getting up and trudging over to the board. He took the chalk and scribbled the correct sentence across the green surface. The sensei nodded, and he turned. He looked around briefly before returning to his seat.

Satoshi sat at his desk, staring out of the window. The teacher looked over the class with piercing eyes. "Satoshi? Please pay attention. Now then, you will all be working in pairs for a writing assignment that is due on the 18th." Several hands shot up into the air. "And no, you will not choose your partners." She smiled somewhat sinisterly and the students' hands all dropped. "I will…" The class groaned and several students rolled their eyes.

She strode over to her desk and pulled out a folder with a clip on it. She slid the clip off, cleared her throat, and pulled out the paper. "Harada Risa and Saehara Takeshi. Harada Riku and Saga Keji. Fukuda Ritsuko and Gondawara Saburouta…" Daisuke tuned her out after that. He didn't care who he worked with as long as it wasn't—"and Hiwatari Satoshi. Everyone, please sit with your partner and begin researching." The sensei nodded and the class shuffled about, grudgingly greeting their partners and flipping open textbooks.

Daisuke looked around the room, trying to locate his partner. He saw Risa trudging over to an elated looking Takeshi; Riku cautiously approaching Keji, who looked bored. Then he saw Satoshi approaching him. ))No. No way! You've got to be kidding me! This is going to be WAY awkward! I should never have held his hand! Now he'll think I'm weird…or crazy…or—((

))—F.Y.I. Daisuke…he already thinks you're weird and…probably crazy. But he doesn't seem to find that a bad thing, necessarily.(( Dark drawled lazily, inspecting his nails.

))Whatever.(( Daisuke mumbled.

"All right then. We should probably meet at one of our houses to do the research," said Satoshi, slipping into his business-like voice.

"Um…okay…" Daisuke paused and thought about his house. His mother shrieking at him about stealing artwork, his grandfather being…odd, his father remaining eerily calm and helping him with magic. Yeah. "Why don't we try your house?"

Satoshi shrugged. "Okay. It's not like anyone will be there," he muttered the ending under his breath. Daisuke barely heard it, but he did.

"Erm. Okay then…what time should I come over?"

Satoshi pushed his glasses back up on his nose and eyed him over the rims. "Right after school is best. But anytime is acceptable."

Daisuke nodded cheerfully, hiding his trepidation. "Okay! Can I call my mom when we get to your house?" he asked, biting his lip. Satoshi looked up from his notebook and stared at Daisuke. Suddenly he looked away, blinking rapidly, and nodded. Daisuke cleared his throat nervously and started flipping open the textbook. Satoshi shifted slightly and Daisuke felt something brush his leg.

Daisuke stiffened immediately and looked up. Satoshi seemed unfazed by their connected knees, but Daisuke was incredibly unnerved by it. Not to say he didn't enjoy the warmth pulsating through him from the slight contact, but it was making him feel a bit awkward.

Several thoughts zipped through his head in that instant. And he was proud of none of them. A dark red tinted his cheeks as they continued to speed by.

))Whoa! Daisuke! Feeling feisty today? Are we now?(( cooed Dark.

))Shut up!(( yelled a blushing Daisuke.

))Dai and Creepy! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I—(( Dark sang. Daisuke groaned and thrust his head down onto the desk, making a loud 'thunk' in the process. **(1)**

Satoshi's glasses flashed a blinding white as he looked up; he stared at Daisuke. "Niwa-kun? Why did you just slam your head down on the table?" he asked calmly. Daisuke just shrugged and mumbled an inaudible answer. "Okay then… Why don't we get started, then?" Daisuke picked his head up off the desk and sat up straight.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and smiled at Satoshi. "Okay!" he chirped, perkiness back.

Satoshi's face twitched for a moment, as though he was about to smile. Instead however, he turned away, looking at the chalkboard. He scribbled in his notebook before turning back to Daisuke. "All right then…" he said, placing his pencil behind his ear. "I'll meet you outside at the gate."

Daisuke was about to ask what he meant when the bell rang.

* * *

Daisuke stumbled out of the school panting and clutching his book bag to his chest. Satoshi was leaning against the gate, glaring at the girls approaching him. They giggled and laughed as he sighed and averted his gaze from them. And set it on Daisuke. He gestured for him to come over. 

Daisuke trotted over, warily watching the girls as they gave him menacing looks. "Leave Hiwatari-kun _alone_, Daisuke!" hissed one of the girls.

"Yeah! Hiwatari-kun is _ours_!" another one spat.

"Now leave!"

"Yeah! Go and stay gone—"

"Enough. Niwa-kun is my friend. Go away. NOW!" said Satoshi without once raising his voice. The girls stopped immediately. One of them stepped back several steps.

"S-sorry Hiwatari-kun—"

"Just leave!" he snapped, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The girls immediately scurried away, leaving the two of them alone at the gate. "Are you o-okay, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked. He nodded, leaning back against the fence with his eyes closed.

Satoshi straightened, pushing his glasses back on his nose. "Well. I suppose we should go…"

They started off down the street in silence. They had been walking down for several minutes when Daisuke felt something wet hit his nose. His head jerked up to meet the sight of a several small snowflakes cascading down from the clouds. He tugged on Satoshi's sleeve, a look of joy on his face. "Look, Hiwatari-kun! It's snowing!" cried Daisuke, pulling Satoshi and himself to a stop.

Satoshi looked up at the sky emotionlessly. "So it is." He pulled away from Daisuke's grip and continued along the sidewalk.

Daisuke stared at Satoshi in bewilderment as the latter walked down the street, head bowed. "Sat-Hiwatari-kun?" called Daisuke, surprised and embarrassed at his near use of his friend's first name. "Are…are you okay?" He ran up to Satoshi and fell into step with him.

Satoshi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Hmm…? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

When they reached the house, Satoshi rifled through his pockets in search of his keys. He eventually pulled them out and unlocked the door, thrusting it open. He slipped his shoes off and strode into the house, leaving the door wide open for Daisuke. Daisuke hesitantly stepped in and slid off his shoes. He closed the door with his foot and walked into the house. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?" he asked, turning back on his way to the kitchen. Daisuke nodded. Satoshi turned and continued off. 

Daisuke went to the phone down the hall and called his mom. He made sure that she knew he would be home late, and then hung up.

He then made his way to the living room. The room was bland and lifeless. He sat down on the pure white sofa. It looked as though it had never been touched.

Minutes later, Satoshi kicked the doors open, holding two cups in his hands. "Here you are, Niwa-kun." Satoshi sat down next to Daisuke and handed him a cup.

They drank their tea in silence for several minutes until Satoshi set his cup down and turned to face Daisuke.

"Er…Niwa-kun. I've got…ah…something to tell you…" he said hesitantly. Daisuke cocked his head.

He set down his own teacup and turned back to Satoshi. "What is it, Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi didn't move. He stared at Daisuke for a moment, before he looked down at his fidgeting hands.

))Wow. I've never seen Creepy Boy fidget before…(( Dark said. Daisuke didn't reply. He was waiting for Satoshi's response.

"Do you think…I could show you something, Niwa-kun?" asked Satoshi.

"Um…sure…" he replied. Satoshi nodded, as though to himself, and looked back up at Daisuke.

Satoshi leaned forward slightly, eyes never leaving Daisuke's. He firmly pressed his lips to Daisuke's own, causing Daisuke's mind to reel with shock. Daisuke sat, stiff and shocked for a moment, before kissing Satoshi back fervently.

Satoshi shifted so that he was straddling Daisuke without breaking the kiss. Daisuke's hands drifted up to Satoshi's shoulders, while Satoshi's own hands pushed under Daisuke's shirt, feeling the expanse of his flat stomach.

Daisuke shivered at Satoshi's cold hands roaming over his warm stomach. Satoshi's hands went up, brushing Daisuke's nipples and continuing to his shoulders, which he rubbed briefly.

Finally, they broke the kiss to regain their breath. They then leaned back in, and Satoshi's tongue darted out to slip across Daisuke's lower lip. Daisuke hesitated a moment before parting his lips, allowing Satoshi's tongue entrance.

When their tongues touched, sensations of warmth rippled through both of their bodies. They refused to break the kiss, though. Even when Dark and Krad emerged, they were locked at the lips as well.

Krad pulled back, bewildered at the sudden gain of control. "What the…?"

"Hey! Get back here! That was nice! Your mouth's never been _open_ when I've kissed you before!" said Dark, trying to pull Krad back to him.

Krad growled and pushed back. "No! I'm not going to kiss you with my mouth open!" he snapped.

"Oh, so then you'd kiss me with your mouth closed?" asked Dark, grinning toothily.

"I never said that," Krad spat. But, he leaned forward and captured Dark's lips hungrily. Dark, shocked at Krad's forwardness, remained stiff until Krad bit his lower lip.

Dark gasped as Krad's sharp teeth penetrated the skin of his lip. Krad's tongue dove into Dark's mouth hungrily, tasting the entirety of the moist cavern.

Dark finally responded, bringing his tongue out to dance for dominance with Krad's. Krad won. He pushed Dark back against the couch and pulled Daisuke's shirt over Dark's head. His hands roved over Dark's deliciously smooth skin. Soon, he brought his mouth down to Dark's collarbone and started kissing it.

Dark's amethyst eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of Krad's lips on his skin. Krad slipped his tongue out and licked a circle around Dark's collarbone, causing Dark's to shiver in pleasure. He then bit down on the collarbone, lightly so as not to draw blood, but hard enough to make Dark notice.

Dark's eyes shot open and he looked down at his counterpart. His lips were slightly parted and Krad brought his head back up to kiss his lips.

He then pulled back and sat up, handing Dark back his shirt. "So…you wouldn't kiss me with our mouths open, eh?"

"Shut up, you!" snapped Krad, hitting Dark on the head.

"Well…I'm pretty sure that Daisuke and Satoshi would be happy if we let them both back out now…"

"Yes, they probably would." Dark and Krad transformed back into their hosts.

Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other. "Well," said Satoshi. "That was…interesting…" Daisuke nodded. "I suppose we should…erm…start the project."

"Yeah. I guess so…" said Daisuke. They looked at each other again. Suddenly, their lips collided and they began heatedly kissing again.

* * *

**A/N4:** Wow. That took a LONG time and many changes. I actually took out a whole page or so. It just didn't fit with the plot I was going for with this Chappy. Oh, and don't worry. This is NOT the last Chappy! I intend to keep this going until my fingers fall off… Okay…maybe not _that_ long. But trust me, it'll be going for a while. Kay. Hope y'all enjoyed the fourth chapter of Angels and Tamers! Enjoy and review! 

**(1)**Okay. I have seriously done this. This kid in my English class was calling me Australia. 'Cause my names Sidney…Sydney, Australia… Yeah…real genius he is. _Not_. So he was just saying, "Australia…Sidney…Australia…" and calling it across the classroom and stuff. I was just like, "What?" But he just kept calling that, so I finally just slammed my head down onto my desk. Everyone was saying, "Whoa. That musta hurt." It was kinda funny, actually…

Laterz with much love!

KittyMojo


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya folks! Holy friggin' guacamole, I'm updating! GASP! Haha. I feel special... :P  
**

**I'm listening to Three Day's Grace's "Pain," "I Hate Everything About You," and "Never Too Late." So, I'm happy… I'm also extremely happy with all my reviews! XD Thankies everybody! I love you all SO much! I'm hoping to keep this story going for a while, so enjoy!**

**I just realized how…_blah_…last chappy's ending was… I'm sorry bout that…but, hey, y'all DID get a make-out scene between all of our favorite bishies!!!!**

**Warnings: Thievery, fluff, yaoi, mild violence. (Don't like one of 'em, don't read…) Also, there are some crude references to homosexual people in this chappy, I'm sorry if that offends anyone.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, me no pull out chainsaw…**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_They looked at each other again. Suddenly, their lips collided and they began heatedly kissing again._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Daisuke pulled a heavy comforter over his head as an incessant droning rang around his room. He groaned and flung his hand out to slap the snooze button on his alarm clock.

))Oh, DAI-CHAN! Wakey, wakey! The birds are singing, the bees are buzzing, Creepy Boy is gonna be waiting at school!(( Dark sang.

Daisuke pulled the cover back off his head. ))It's times like these that I wish you were out of my head just so I could hurt you...(( he mumbled. Dark paid him no attention and continued singing merrily. "I blame Krad for this...you make out with him _once_ and there ya go, bein' all happy...and joyful in the morning..." Daisuke muttered under his breath.

He stumbled into his bathroom and took a quick shower; he brushed his teeth and made a small, useless attempt at combing his spiky hair. He grabbed his bag, then jogged down the stairs and succeeded in tripping twice before he was in the foyer.

"Daisuke, sweetie! Don't forget your bento! **(1)**" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom!" he said, pecking her on the cheek and swiping up his bento, jamming it into his already over-stuffed bag. He dashed to the door and slipped on his shoes.

"And don't forget, you have a mission tonight!" Her voice carried from the kitchen.

"Stupid missions..." he mumbled. "Okay, Mom!" he added, more loudly. He swung the door open and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

He had made it to the sidewalk before a hand slipped into his and he was walking side-by-side with Satoshi. Daisuke blinked, staring at the blue-eyed boy. Satoshi didn't look at him; he kept staring straight ahead, face as stoic as ever.

The boy was dressed in their usual uniform: an off-white dress shirt with red lines along the collar, black slacks, and polished black dress shoes. He had a forest-green messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and his glasses glinted every time the sun hit them at a certain angle.

Daisuke looked around a moment before leaning over and kissing Satoshi's cheek quickly, his face turning a bright red, and looking back to the sidewalk.

Daisuke would have thought that Satoshi hadn't noticed, had it not been for the hand that squeezed his and the thumb that rubbed soothingly gentle circles on the back of his hand; the redhead's smile increased slightly.

))Aw! I feel all giddy inside! Except...it's sappy, and not hot, sexy kissing...damn...(( Dark said, blissfully unaware of the fact that Daisuke wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Do you think we should work on the project after school today?" asked Satoshi, looking at Daisuke from the corner of his eye.

Daisuke looked towards the sky and thought for a moment. "Um...I think so...but I can't stay too long... There's a-um-a...mission for Dark," he said, lowering his voice slightly.

Satoshi nodded. "That's fine. We just need to do some research on The Tell-Tale Heart, then we have to write a report and such on what we thought Poe was trying to convey through it." **(2)**

Daisuke hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay, I—er—guess." Daisuke rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, and smiled sheepishly.

_Whoosh!_

_Wham!_

Daisuke was suddenly on the ground, groaning and clutching his head with both hands. Takeshi was standing at his feet and grinning down at him. Satoshi's face twitched, his eyebrows knitted together slightly and he reached down to help Daisuke up.

"So..." Takeshi began, an odd edge to his voice. "What were ya doin' holding Hiwatari's hand, Daisuke?" Takeshi pointed his index finger at Daisuke, waving it around and trying to look accusatory. "I saw, so don't try and deny it!"

Satoshi shot him a look of purest loathing and, with an icy tone, responded:

"I do not believe that is any of your concern, Saehara."

Takeshi rolled his eyes at Satoshi's menacing glare, which caused the ice-boy's eye to twitch.

"Oh, please. I _know_ that something's going on!" He gestured vaguely to the air between the two. "I'm not stupid!"

"Hmm. Yet, you've been acting so for all these years," Satoshi ground out. He grabbed Daisuke's wrist and pulled the redhead up. "We're going." With that, he pulled the boy away from the laughing reporter.

"You two are homos, aren't you?" shouted Takeshi, grinning.

When Daisuke looked over at his friend—boyfriend? The boy was muttering profanities under his breath and taking longer, more aggressive strides.

"Um...Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi stopped abruptly. He turned to Daisuke with emotionless—or seemingly so—eyes. "Satoshi. Not Hiwatari-kun. _Satoshi._"

Daisuke gulped. "Okay, Hiwa—Satoshi-kun—"

"Chan."

"Satoshi...-chan... What's wrong?" asked Daisuke, cocking his head.

Satoshi looked away. "Nothing. Let's just go." He grabbed Daisuke's hand again and began dragging said boy towards the classroom.

* * *

Daisuke felt very, very close to beating his head into his desk. He had to deal with Takeshi's constant whispers of "homo," "poof," "ponce," and other jokes, Dark's constant smart-ass remarks, the sensei droning on and on about something or other, and Satoshi's stares. He had had enough! 

The only one of the five that _didn't_ bother him was the ice-haired boy's stare. The rest combined were enough to—in his slightly irrational opinion—get him committed to the insane asylum!

As Takeshi leaned back to whisper another comment to him, Daisuke's hand shot into the air. The sensei looked up from her droning, seeming a bit surprised that someone was interrupting her. "Yes, Niwa-san?"

"Can I go to the clinic, sensei? I'm not feeling too well..." he asked, clutching his stomach for effect.

The sensei nodded. "Sure, Niwa-san. Would anyone like to take him to the clinic?" she asked.

Satoshi's hand flickered into the air, barely passing as a raised hand. His stare seemed to challenge her to even _consider_ not letting him take the boy.

"All right then, Hiwatari-san. You may take, Niwa-san." With another blank stare from the boy, she hastily added, "And stay with him as long as you like."

Satoshi stood and practically dragged the redhead from the room, earning several odd stares from his classmates—and the sensei.

Several minutes later, Daisuke found himself standing in a boy's bathroom, with Satoshi staring at him, arms crossed, leaning against a pillar, face emotionless as always.

"Well...?"

Daisuke looked up. "Er—well, what?"

"Are you going to tell me why you've been acting so out of it today?"

"I-I don't know...I just...feel kind of stressed out, I guess."

Satoshi stared at the usually cheerful boy's face. "That's not all, is it...?" Daisuke shrugged, not looking at Satoshi. Satoshi swiftly stepped forward and grabbed the redhead's chin, swiveling it so that the boy stared directly into blue eyes. Satoshi studied Daisuke's face for a moment, bringing his other hand up to run gently through red locks. "You're lying. Please, tell me what's wrong. I won't laugh..."

Dark snorted. ))No doubt there. He's an emotionless robot, of course he won't laugh!((

"I just...I don't like being called a homo, and stuff like Takeshi's been doing. I'm not even sure if I'm gay." One of Satoshi's eyebrows rose slightly. "Er—no! I mean, I like _you_—I've just never liked another guy before..."

Satoshi's face returned to normal. "Oh. Is that all?"

Daisuke grew a bit irritated. "Is that all?" he snapped. "Well, to _me_ it's a lot!" He pouted, crossing his arms and huffing.

A small smile crept onto the bluenette's face. "Yes, well, I'm just glad that I'm your first." He brought his face a bit closer to Daisuke's so that their breath mingled.

Daisuke gulped, he could practically _taste_ Satoshi. "U-um, yeah. Me too..."

Satoshi leaned forward more and caught Daisuke's lips in a gentle kiss. He moved forward slightly, backing Daisuke to the bathroom wall. The kiss remained gently as Satoshi moved his hand up to the redhead's shoulder, then to his neck.

Daisuke felt shivers roll up his spine at the cool contact. Tingles shot down to the tips of his toes and he then, in turn, slipped his arms around Satoshi's neck, pulling the bluenette closer.

Their tender kiss was spinning on a crash course to becoming way more intense, when a gasp was heard. They pulled away to look over at Masahiro, who was staring at them with wide eyes, halfway out of one of the stalls.

He walked quickly over to the sink and turned the water on. "Well," he began, washing his hands, "this is interesting."

Satoshi growled quietly. "If you tell—"

"I won't, trust me. I'm pretty sure I've gone into shock, so if I start foaming at the mouth and jerking around you'll know why. Also, I'm officially scarred for life. I mean, no offense to either of you, but I'm not gay. When I walk in on two guys kissing, it's kinda scarring."

Satoshi shrugged. "Well, we _should_ get back to class anyway." He turned back to slip his hand away from Daisuke's neck, and the redhead could see Satoshi's annoyance at being interrupted.

He gave the bluenette an apologetic look and removed his arms from his neck. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he tugged on a long, black sleeve. They had managed to complete half of the assignment earlier at Satoshi's house. Before they started making out, that is. 

He would see Satoshi again in a mere—he checked his watch—fifteen minutes, but he already missed the blue-eyed teen terribly.

He had finished putting on Dark's ridiculous get-up, when he caught sight of a crumpled envelope on his desk. He strode over and picked it up. Opening it, he recognized the neat cursive as Kinumitsu's suicide note.

He flipped it open and reread it, only to have a memory flash through his mind.

"_Kinumitsu tried to kill him! People were ridiculing and attacking Tomo because of their relationship and he thought that killing himself would solve that. He jumped off a bridge, into a river. Tomo found out and killed himself as well."_

Daisuke gulped audibly. What if people ridiculed and attacked him? Or worse—Satoshi? ))I don't know _what_ I'd do if that happened. But, what would Satoshi do? Would he...? No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to himself. To me...(( Daisuke tried to reassure himself.

))Daisuke, calm down. You're overreacting again. Just don't worry about it. Nothing bad has happened.((

))So far!(( Daisuke added.

Dark sighed. ))Seriously, Dai. Don't worry about it. I know Creepy Boy seems all broody and emo, but I doubt he'd kill himself.((

Daisuke nodded. "I guess..." He looked up when he heard his mother call. "Well, here we go." Pictures of Satoshi in various forms of dress flashed through his mind, causing him to blush. A burning sensation rippled through his body, and then Dark stood in the middle of the small room.

He rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the letter. "I swear, if that idiot lets this thing get to him, I'll kick his ass."

* * *

**No! Another blah-ish ending! And on a short chappy too! And there's very little Sato/Dai action either, with NO Krad/Dark! I feel so useless! ****–bursts into tears****–**** Please don't hurt me. I know, I know. This kind of screams "filler chappy," but I swear, there's a plot in there somewhere! Just squint your eyes and look real hard! See it?**

**And now, the angst begins. Don't worry, it's not gonna hit full on for another chappy or so. I've got the plot basically down in my head...now I've just gotta put it into the computer... –sweatdrop–**

**(1) A bento is a Japanese lunchbox... Or something of the sort. In my mind, you put food in it, and eat from it. Therefore, it is a lunchbox.**

**(2) We had to do this for my English class... I wanted to die... I mean, I love Poe's writing and all, but I don't wanna write stuff about it. I want to read it...**

**Well, my little duckies, review! Review, I say! I've got cookies! FOR ALL OF YOU! –holds out big jar of cookies– But only for reviewers! –hiss– Well, anyway...**

**I love y'all! Hugs, kisses, and all that jazz!**

**KittyMojo**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!! But it is important, so please pay attention.**

I am putting "Angels and Tamers" on a temporary hiatus for two reasons:

Firstly, my flash drive killed itself. DX Well...it was sorta my fault...but it's the connector's fault for bending away from the storage part like that! I mean, how was I s'posed to prevent that? ...I miss my precious flash drive. I should have taken (countless) peoples' advice and backed up my writing—but I was being a naïve little bitch and decided that my flash drive was invincible. :(

The second reason for this horrible, atrocious hiatus is that my muse, damn you Bobby, has decided to murder my ability to write for the D N Angel fandom. That damn Russian. :Glares at Bobby: Alas, I have moved on to _Naruto_ and its NaruSasuNaru slash-y, rivalry goodness. D: I KNOW! I'M HORRIBLE, AREN'T I?!?!?!?1?1?onequestionmark FORGIVE ME, MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS! And if you still love me (and my writing) enough, please go R & R my _Naruto_ fics. (Shameless fic pimping. XP)

When I get Bobby's head out of the Narutard clouds, I shall come again with an update! (And hopefully less OOC Satoshi and Daisuke.) Lawls.

Good day, my wonderful reviewers. (If I may still call you that. D: I have fallen so low...)

Sid. (Formerly KittyMojo.)


End file.
